A FioLee Story
by marshall-lucky
Summary: These are diff. FioLee story. The first one is where Fionna received a strange invitation from the Candy Kingdom for a dance party without Cake being invited. Why is that? The second one is where Fionna was engaged with a fight with the Ice Queen and being saved by a boy who looks similar to her which is Finn. What will be her reaction with that? What is Marshall's role? And etc...


**Author's Note: Thanks for viewing my fanfic. I got this fanfic from someone with her permission of course. This is only for FioLee pairings!**

* * *

**:::Chapter One:::**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Fionna and Cake decided to go against training inside of their tree-house. Fionna was practicing with her newly sharpened sword with Cake helping her to train. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Who was that?" Fionna asked in a shock.

"I don't know, why don't you check it out?" Cake replied.

And so Fionna placed her weapon above the table and walked closely to the door and opened it. Surprisingly,…

"Peppermint maid?"

She saw Peppermint maid panting

"Fionna!" Peppermint maid exclaimed while she is catching up her breath. Afterwards, she properly stood up and sighed.

"What's the matter? Why are you panting?" Fionna asked worriedly.

"I'm just in a hurry" she replied.

"Ohh..."

"I'm here to give you an invitation" she stated as she reached the envelope to Fionna.

"An invitation?" Fionna asked. "For what?" Fionna get the invitation that Peppermint maid was reaching.

"You may just read it because I shall be going now, I still need to give these remaining invitations" she respond as she ran away.

"Yeah, sure..."

After Peppermint maid left, off the pace Cake went to Fionna and asked what's written in the invitation. Fionna was about to open the envelope when she noticed something.

"Why is the envelope already open?"

"It's open?"

As Fionna pull out the letter she notice that the invitation is kind of crumpled and there are some words edited by putting parenthesis.

_Greetings Fionna( and Cake),_

_We request the pleasure of your company for the dance party,_

_here at the (Candy Kingdom)woods, later in the afternoon at 5:30 pm._

_We hope to see you there._

_- Candy Kingdom -_

"I though that invitation was for both of us to come?" Cake asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't know...don't you think it's strange?"

"Why?"

"It's because...words are being edited and why will there be a party in the woods? I don't think that Prince Gumball would like it?"

"Hmm, you've got a point there...but maybe they just don't want to waste time editing a lot of invitations since a while ago, Peppermint maid come here just in a hurry and maybe Prince Gumball wants to make a change that made him think of having a party in the woods"

"Huh?"

Fionna was still confused. She's hesitating on the better idea, going to the party without Cake or not attending the party instead?

"Cake, what do you think?"

"I think you should go since it's Prince Gumball's party, right?" Cake replied as she grins on Fionna.

"Hey! What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing...but still, I think you should go"

"How about you?"

"Well...I should just stay here and eat cream puffs"

"Eat cream puffs all night?"

"Why would I eat cream puffs all night? Of course I would sleep, but before I sleep I would watch TV, or play video games, and eat again but not only cream puffs"

"Oh Cake..."

"Oh good idea, maybe I could buy a Cake then!"

"Ughhh"

"What?! Just attend the party without me and have fun"

"Have fun without you?"

"Umm,...you could still have fun with Prince Gumball"

"Cake!"

"Okay okay, I won't tease you anymore...but still..."

"Fine then, I'll go but I will leave the party early as soon as possible"

"Great!"

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

{Fionna's scene}

Fionna was walking in the woods alone looking for the party. It seems a bit strange for her. Unexpectedly later on, she heard a strange noise around from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Fionna asked as she pulled out her sword and looking where the sound came from.

And there she still here the strange sound. Fionna thinks that it's not only from the sound of the winds. As she turned around...

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed.

"Yo!"

"Ehh...M-marshall Lee?"

"Why did you scream?"

"Well, you scare me back there" she replied as she puts the sword inside her bag(as if that the sword really fits in her bag, haha I've just seen in the episode of "Fionna and Cake", okay...sorry for the interruptions)

"Ohh,...you're such a scaredy cat"

"No I'm not!"

"Hmm?"

Fionna glared at Marshall and so as him.

"Okay okay"

"Why are you in the woods anyways?"

"Well,..umm...actually..."

* * *

{Cake's scene}

Cake was lying down the sofa eating cream puffs and was really bored when someone knocked at the door.

"I'm so bored without Fionna here, I wished that I should just let her stay instead." she said as she walks closely to the door and opened it. And there she saw Peppermint maid.

"You again?"

"Cake!" Peppermint maid replied in a worry tone.

"Why? Do you have also an invitation for me?"

"That's not it..."

"Ohh..."

"I gave you the wrong invitation!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's a long story though, but to make it short...someone stole an invitation without me realizing it at first...when I came here I heard a strange sound that I thought it's only the wind and so I looked down in my bag and there I saw two invitations for both of you, and I thought that it's only the same..."

"And how did you know it's different from the other?"

"Prince Gumball is looking for both of you in the Candy Kingdom and yet both of you still haven't come and so I notice that the invitation that I gave you was wrong..."

"Huh?"

"To make it clear, did you get the right invitation and just decided not to come?"

"How would I know if it is right?"

"What's written inside the letter?"

"As far as I remember, the place for the party was in the woods and it said that its only for Fionna"

"And it should be for the both of you and the place shouldn't be there, it should be in the Candy Kingdom!"

"Fionna!"

* * *

{Fionna's scene}

"What?! You did that?!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Well yeah? Since I didn't receive any invitations..."

"Marshall! You shouldn't have did that kind of thing!"

"Why? I'm the villain here! I can do whatever I've wanted to"

"I better leave!" she replied as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Marshall Lee shouted while holding Fionna's wrist for stopping her to go.

"Hey!"

"Follow my lead..."

Marshall Lee:

_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me._

_You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night_  
_with me._

_Why do you run from my world? You're a good little girl._

Fionna:

_Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like._

_I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy._

_And if you are why do you want to hang out with me?_

_*Marshall Lee hisses and chuckles*_

" _Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here. I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You've got a thing for me girl. It's apparent_"

_*Fionna got reddened*_

"I'm hanging the night with you because you're my friend"

"Hmph, like that Gumball?"

"No...different!"

And so they spend the night together singing in the middle of the woods while Marshall Lee floats with Fionna and still holding her wrist. While Cake and Peppermint maid was hiding from the bushes all along watching them sing together.

"Should we call Fionna?" Peppermint maid asked.

"Nah, let her be..." Cake replied and so she chuckles.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kindly wait for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
